Catholic Church (Earth-616)
Crusades From the 11th to 16th centuries, the Catholic Church began military campaigns with aim of capturing Jerusalem from Islamic rule. During this time the Knights Templar becoming one of the wealthiest and most powerful of the Christian military orders in Europe. They were officially endorsed by the Catholic Church. The Knights wore distinctive white mantles with a red cross. They were one of the many groups to take part in the invasion of the holy lands in the middle east. During the Crusades the Knights Templar attempted and invasion of the African nation of Wakanda. They were unable to defeat the tiny African nation as they defeated the European invaders with ease. Inquisition The Tribunal of the Holy Office of the Inquisition, commonly known as the Spanish Inquisition was started by the Catholic Church to establish dominance across it's territories persecuting those of others faiths. A powerful sorcerer by the name of Diablo gained power in Spain during this time, he used the Philosopher's Stone to thwart his enemies. Despite all his power, the Inquisition were many and he was soon forced to flee Spain, apparently losing the Philosopher's Stone in the process. The Skrulls were active was during the Inquisition. 15th-16th Century From the 15th to 16th century the church was heavily influenced by the Borgia Family who became prominent in ecclesiastical and political affairs. The family producing two popes: Pope Callixtus III, and Pope Alexander VI. One of the worst of the family was Lucrezia Borgia. 18th Century In 1774, religious scholar Alessandro Di Cagliostro was searching for the secret of immortality. Cagliostro learned the location of the 'Book of Sins', the Darkhold. The Lord of Vampires, Dracula, was then the latest owner. Cagliostro managed to steal the book from the gypsy who the had been sent to the Vatican by Dracula, and earned the vampire's enmity. From the Darkhold, Cagliostro learned the secrets that would enable him to make an elixir of immortality, but needed exotic components unavailable to him. In 1789, the Vatican ordered the arrest of Cagliostro on the grounds that Freemasonry was a heresy, and he was imprisoned in the Castle of San Leo near Montefeltro. He was reputed to have died in 1795 in a cell in Italy's papal states, but in reality Cagliostro had at some point left to continue his unending quest for occult power. Modern Era Isaiah Curwen was once a member of the Vatican and was a potential successor to the Pope. However, he was overlooked due to his youth and fanaticism. He then studied the black arts and was determined to become God's weapon and fight against the followers of Satan. While studying to be "the Silver Dagger," he traveled the world slaughtering those he viewed as his opponents. He then sought out The Ancient One, but found Dr. Strange instead. After the possession and death of Father Ramon Joquez by the spirit of the evil monk Aelfric the suspicions of Monsignor Montesi arose. Using the Vatican library he was able to uncover the Montesi formula his family had been seeking for centuries. He was killed by Dracula but before he died Montesi told Dracula that he mailed the formula to Dracula's nemesis Quincy Harker. In 1978, Polish cardinal Karol Wojtyla became the new pope and assumed the name John Paul II. A race called the Hidden Ones spread in the positions of power and, among other things, maneuvered John Paul II to cause schism in his ranks. The Catholic Church supported Klaw's invasion of Wakanda, sending their mercenary the Augustine du Lac the Black Knight. He wielded the Ebony Blade, which was found by the Vatican, and riding a flying horse named Aragorn. During the Skrull Invasion of Earth a Skrull infiltrated the Catholic Church and took the form of the Pope. : The Pope is depicted as Pope Benedict XVI. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Organizations Category:Italian Organizations Category:European Organizations Category:Catholicism Category:Crusades Characters